Robbie Malik
Robbie Malik was Sally's younger brother. He is played by the actor Jesse Rath who is in fact Meaghan Rath's (actress who plays Sally) brother in real life. Season 2 Robbie is first mentioned in Mama Said There'd Be Decades Like These when Sally mentions that during a family trip, Robbie knocked over a candle, setting fire to the campsite and getting the family kicked out by a ranger. Season 3 Robbie is identified as Sally's brother in (Dead) Girls Just Wanna Have Fun when Sally reunites with Trent. Sally knew Trent through Robbie in high school. What's Blood Got to Do With It? Sally nearly answers the door but first sees that it is her brother outside and quickly calls for Aidan and Josh because she knows Robbie will die if he sees her. Robbie reveals that he is their new landlord. After Danny died, Robbie's father inherited the house and thus gave Robbie the job of being the landlord. Aidan and Josh awkwardly tell him that there are some problems with the house and Robbie tells them that he'll have someone come and get it fixed before he leaves. He also says that the guys can pay him by whatever means they wish, but that he prefers cash. Sally had decided to stay at Max's place but then thinks that it will be safe enough for her to go back to the house to get some clothes in the darkness of night. However, she bumps into Robbie who instantly recognises her. Sally is shocked and upset and leaves him awkwardly, telling him to stay where he is and that she loves him. Sally returns after seeing Donna and is able to talk with Robbie without the fear of killing him. Robbie reveals that he doesn't really want to be the landlord and is just trying to scam some money out of Aidan and Josh. Robbie calls Sally hypocritical when she claims that Robbie didn't go to their mother's funeral. But they eventually reconcile when Sally informs him that she faked her death (although she actually did die) to escape Danny. They part ways after Sally gives Robbie all the money in her purse. Robbie heads off to Florida to try and make some quick money. Season 4 Robbie returns to the house to announce to the roommates that he will be selling the house, as he is now formally the owner, and they have thirty days to vacate, or buy the house. And much to their dismay, Robbie starts living in the basement while showing the house to potential buyers, and while fixing the place up. Sally, very pissed off at Robbie says a spell to make the house smell horrible, scaring off any of the potential buyers. She is then shot back to 2009 when she and Danny were just moving in, and Robbie is visiting. Robbie and Danny get into many verbal fights with each other, as Robbie obviously hates Danny, even calling him a 'dick'. He tries to apologize to Sally for his behavior, but Sally tells him he needs to go. Going back to the present, During one of the house tours, a child is attacked by an unseen force in Josh & Nora's room, leaving Robbie quite suspicious. He later is seen fixing the pipes in the basement, when the water main breaks, he does not hear the water as he has headphones over his ears. After the water reaches him, Robbie removes his headphones, clearly confused as to why the main would just suddenly break, when the table behind him begins to shake. One of the power tools he had been using somehow turns on, and falls off the table. Upon touching the water, the tool begins to electrocute Robbie, his body shaking violently. When the tool unplugs, Robbie falls to the floor, dead. When Sally returns from the past, she begins to talk at Robbie, when he turns his head and stares at her, obviously amazed she was there. He asks what's going on, and they both glance over to Robbie's dead body. We start the next episode, Gallows Humor with Josh, Sally, and Nora looking over to Robbie's dead body, along with his ghost. Robbie is from the second of becoming a ghost very confused as to what's happening, and how the roommates can see him. Nora tells him that she and Josh are werewolves, to which Robbie immediately begins to freak out. Sally calms him down and he asks her what happened to her because the last time they talked she was solid. So, Sally has to explain to him that Danny really did kill her, then becoming a ghost. She then was brought back to life, and died again. Robbie seems very intrigued when she tells him that she was brought back from the dead, but Josh tells him that he really wouldn't want that. Throughout the episode, Robbie continuously asks Josh and Nora questions about how to be a ghost, and what he will do with himself. At the end of the episode, Donna offers Sally her soul so she can resurrect Robbie. But after talking to Donna, Robbie disappears from the house, apparently not thinking himself worthy of being brought back. During House Hunting it is revealed that Ramona was actually responsible for the death. Category:Syfy Characters Category:Being Human Syfy Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Minor Characters Category:Supernatural Beings Category:Deceased Category:Ghosts Category:Syfy Ghosts